mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chcieć to móc
thumb|320px Chcieć to móc — piosenka z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 1) z odcinka o tej samej nazwie. Udostępniona w wersji angielskiej 24 marca 2018 r. w aplikacji VOD Discovery Family GO! Wersja polska pojawiła się 7 lipca 2018 r na youtube'owym kanale Hasbro. Jest wykonywana przez Applejack. Jest to lekka parodia pieśni Dolly Parton o podobnej nazwie (9 to 5). Tekst (wersja polska) :Applejack ::Za chwilę słońca wschód ::Do pracy obie ręce grzeję ::Zrywam się, o co za dzień ::I niech kogut pieje ::Bo rano musimy wstać ::Tu nie ma co się bać ::Ciężka praca napędza mnie ::I od razu już żyć się chce ::Co tak patrzysz? Co dziwisz się? ::Ja lubię to, co tu kryć ::Bo ja mam czas i już ::Chcieć to móc, ::Więc weź się w garść ::Do roboty się trzeba brać ::Tu tyle czeka zadań mnie ::Planuję wszystko już ::Wnet zacznę bo mi szkoda dnia ::Niech boi się niechciany tu kurz ::Proste to jak dwa razy dwa ::Bałagan dziś kłopoty ma ::Ciężka praca napędza mnie ::I od razu już żyć się chce ::Co tak patrzysz? Co dziwisz się? ::Ja lubię to, co tu kryć ::Bo ja mam czas i już ::Chcieć to móc, ::Więc weź się w garść ::Do pracy już się tu trzeba brać ::Kurnik czysty, krowy też ::Teraz światła równo zmierz ::Znajomych głos, w środku ja :Ale się cieszę ::Wszyscy są, muzyka gra ::Ciężka praca napędza mnie ::I od razu już żyć się chce ::Co tak patrzysz? Co dziwisz się? ::Ja lubię to, co tu kryć ::Bo ja mam czas i już ::No i chcieć to móc, ::Więc weź się w garść ::Już do roboty się trzeba brać ::Ciężka praca napędza mnie ::I od razu już żyć się chce ::Co tak patrzysz? Co dziwisz się? ::Ja lubię to, co tu kryć ::Bo ja mam czas i już ::Chcieć to móc, ::Więc weź się w garść ::Już do roboty się trzeba brać :chrapanie Tekst (wersja angielska) :Applejack ::Before the sun comes up ::You gotta start your rocket boosters ::Rise and shine, I'm feelin' fine ::Wake up, Mr. Rooster ::The early bird gets the worm ::The sunrise makes me squirm ::Oh, keepin' busy is keepin' good ::Keep on goin' just like you should ::Call me crazy, misunderstood ::But you won't hear me complain ::'Cause I got time to spare ::Fun to share ::My friends along ::A job well done by the break of daaaaawn ::So many things need gettin' done ::Around the neighborhood ::So, get to work and get it done ::Before the gettin' goin' gets good ::Most people dread the grit and grime ::But elbow grease works every time ::Keepin' busy is keepin' good ::Keep on goin' just like you should ::Call me crazy, misunderstood ::But you won't hear me complain ::'Cause I got time to spare ::Fun to share ::My friends along ::A job well done by the break of dawn ::Count my chickens, milk the cows ::Hang those lights, I'll show ya how ::Invite my friends, clean the barn :This is so excitin'! ::Strum a guitar and sing this yarn! ::Keepin' busy is keepin' good ::Keep on goin' just like you should ::Call me crazy, misunderstood ::But you won't hear me complain (Yee-haw!) ::'Cause I got time to spare ::I got fun to share ::My friends along ::A job well done by the break of dawn ::Keepin' busy is keepin' good ::Keep on goin' just like you should ::Call me crazy, misunderstood ::But you won't hear me complain ::'Cause I got time to spare ::I got fun to share ::My friends along ::A job well done by the break of daaaaawn :snoring Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Piosenki z serii internetowych